


Imaginary Friend

by dianas_world



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BTS AU, BTS fluff, Cute Min Yoongi | Suga, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff and Smut, Imaginary friend AU, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Smut in future chapters, Top Kim Seokjin | Jin, Yoongi fluff, bts angst, bts fanfic, bts smut, smut seokjin, smut yoongi, yoongi angst, yoongi smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2019-09-21 12:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17043362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianas_world/pseuds/dianas_world





	1. Chapter 1

 

Ever since you could remember you have always been able to see him but no one else could. Because of him you had found yourself being exorcised many times and at countless psychiatrists but there was nothing wrong with you, he was really real, at least to you. You could touch him like you would anyone else, you could hear him like you would music, you felt his touch like you would your mother’s. When you finally understood that he was only real to you, you stopped telling your parents about it so all those useless trips to psychiatrists would stop, so they would stop medicating you when you didn’t need it. **  
**

Once you had moved out of your parents house after graduation, you were finally able to talk to him freely again. He was never a bad person, he was the only one that understood you and the only one that you could really turn to, he was always there. As creepy as it might sound, he never left your side, he was like a second shadow, a handsome shadow. It was to him that you lost your virginity to, he was your first everything in many things. Even if you two loved each other, there was no way you could really be together. You were the only one that could see him and he was the only one that could be seen by you, no family, no friends, not a real place he came from, he just appeared out of thin air when you were nothing but a toddler.

“Yoongi, can you please clean up after you eat?” You shouted from the kitchen as you were getting ready to get to work.

“I’ll be there in a sec! I’m also getting ready for our first day at work.” He shouted back from your room.

“ _Our_  first day at work? He will just cause trouble to everyone around him while I’m the one that’s actually working..” You whispered to yourself.

“I can hear you, remember? We are mentally connected as well?” He shouted again from your room and you rolled your eyes.

“Just hurry up, I’m leaving in 5 minutes.”

“I’m ready! Did you pack our lunch? You look beautiful!!” He told you after he gently pecked your lips.

“We said we would stop doing that.” You reminded him.

“You know well that I can’t” He whined. You felt bad, you knew about his feelings towards you and as much as you wanted to deny yours for him at the end, it always ended in bed. “You seem a little tense today.. Maybe we can.. have fun before leaving?” He smirked. 

“Yoongi, shut up please.” And he did, he couldn’t say a word. You had that kind of power over him, whenever you asked him to do something he had no choice but to do it. “When we get home you better clean the dishes.” He just nodded.

You had just graduated from university not long ago, Yoongi helped you land the job you just got at a science lab downtown. Ever since you realized what Yoongi was, you promised yourself that you’d make him real, you’d turn him into someone that everyone would be able to see and hear. You remember clearly all the nights that you heard him cry himself to sleep because he’d got you in trouble with your parents, where he could only watch you as you got medicated for no reason and when your parents had to tie you down to exorcise you for the 14th time. It was just as painful for him, he felt your emotions, you two were tied to each other somehow.

“Okay, you can talk now.” You said after you had put your headphones in while you walked out of the train station.

“Finally! You’re so mean!” Yoongi whined. “You should be punished.” He slapped and then squeezed your ass.

“Yoongi! How many times do I have-“

“I love you Ellie, I don’t care if I have to live the rest of my life in your shadow, nothing will change that.” Yoongi sighed. “I want to be with you, so so bad.”

“I love you too Yoongi but.. We can’t, not until I make you real.” You sighed

“What if you can’t make me real? Let’s just live in the present and be together, we’ve been together all our lives, let’s just put the label on us, please.” He kept begging you, He’s been begging you since the time you two slept together for the first time.

“Let’s not.. put the label yet, let’s try to do this properly then.” You gave up, there was no changing his mind.

“Really? I’ll take you on dates, get you flowers and chocolate, anything and everything.” He was too excited, he kept jumping around you until he tripped over a homeless person.

“We really need a car.” You both said at the same time.

Yoongi kept promising to get you stuff and take you on dates, he seemed to have forgotten that he wasn’t the one with money and that even if he took you places, it would seem like you were by yourself at a fancy restaurant talking to yourself. You didn’t say anything to ruin his mood though, he interlocked his fingers with yours as you both walked to your workplace. He was always very cheerful and careless, maybe due to the fact he was an imaginary friend. You always thought that at some point in your life he would just disappear, once you stopped playing with your dolls but he stayed.

“Do you remember how we met?” You asked him.

“Hmm, I just saw you playing by yourself in your room, I don’t remember how I got to your home.”

“So you just saw me? Did you know what you are when you came to me?” You kept questioning him.

“El, I was the same age as you. Meeting you is the first thing I remember about my life. I have no memories without you, I don’t have memories of my parents or home. You are everything that I have.” He said. “Why are you asking?”

“I’m just trying to understand where you come from, how we met and why we met. It’s not that I’m complaining, I just wish I knew more about your origins, maybe that way I can find a way to make you real.”

“I am real!”

“Then why am I the only one that can see, hear, touch you?! People think I’m crazy because I can “apparently” see you.”

“I don’t know! You’ve seen me bleed before, if I wasn’t real, I wouldn’t be able to get hurt, right? Let’s just get to work.” He seemed annoyed by your comment, it wasn’t exactly your fault. You wanted to know more about him but even himself didn’t seem to know what he was.

The rest of the way to the building was silent, he still had his fingers interlocked with yours but he was silent as well, none of you spoke until you were inside the building. He helped you find your way to the manager’s office by snooping behind the security guard to check his computer.

You rode the elevator with him to the 8th floor and followed the directions that were hanging on the ceiling and on the walls to find the manager’s office. You reached the hall and entered a room where you found a handsome, young man sitting behind a desk.

“H-hi, it’s my first day. My name is Elizabeth, I’m supposed to meet with the manager first.” You said in a trembling voice.

“Please wait here, I’ll go get Mr. Kim.” He said. He finished writing something down before standing up and disappearing behind a door.

“Why are you so nervous, you already got the job.” Yoongi whispered.

“Why are you whispering, they can’t hear you.” You whispered back.

“You have a little bit of drool coming down your chin.” He huffed. “Wipe it off before he sees it.” He said harshly, it was the first time he ever behaved like that with you.

“What the hell is your problem? Why are you being so-“ You stopped talking the moment you heard the footsteps from behind the door become louder. You waited in silence until the door opened, the secretary came back with another handsome man, slightly taller than him.

“Mr. Kim this is Elizabeth, our new recruit.” The secretary explained.

“Thank you Jimin, I’ll take it from here. Elizabeth if you would please follow me.”

You stood up quickly and followed Mr. Kim to his office at the end of the hall. Yoongi had no choice but to follow you, he dragged his feet as you heard him curse under his breath. Mr. Kim signed you to sit on the chair in front of his desk before he pulled out some documents out of his drawer.

“So to my understanding, you were recruited as a lab tech, correct?” You nodded. “Good, we’ve been trying to fill that job for a while now, we didn’t have qualified enough people for it. As you were made aware, you had to get some vaccines done as well as some health checkups, this kind of job requires a check up every 4 to 6 months, depending what you’re exposing yourself to so please remember to do them, they are crucially important.”

He spent almost an hour explaining the guidelines and everything you needed to do regularly, before work, during work and after work. He kept emphasizing how your health was important to them and you needed to take the necessary precautions when working in the lab.

“I thought he would never shut up, what is his name again? I don’t think he ever told us.”

“Maybe I should ask him..” you said a little distracted.

“You just want to go see him again..” He sighed.

“What? No, I just met the guy!”

“Okay Ellie.”

You stared at him, he didn’t sustain eye contact with you long enough, you could clearly see he was upset but you didn’t know why. You hadn’t said or done anything to make him that upset; you ignored it at the best of your capabilities during your shift which consisted on following around you mentor and do little, easy tasks.

During your lunch break, you felt you were going to die. You were running around a little too much and doing errands for the person you were paired up with, none of it was what you were hired to do. You were ready to get your hands on a microscope and all the chemicals and anything that didn’t have to do with classifying papers and folders.

“You’ve been able to keep up, Elizabeth. Maybe I’ll let you do actual science.” Your mentor said.

“Yes, sir..”

“Call me Namjoon. You know, you are rather fast when I give you stuff to do, it’s like there’s two of you; it’s wonderful.” He said before taking another bite of his salad. “I’m glad you’re here, recently Mr. Kim has been on my ass for not being fast enough with my research but how can I be? I have the workload of two people.”

“Is he really harsh? He seemed nice earlier..” You said shyly.

“That’s because you’re a girl. Haven’t you noticed you’re the only woman here? We don’t get too many people to apply here, Mr. Kim’s dad is in politics so you can guess his kind.”

“Bad mouthing your boss again?” Another guy said when he entered the little break room.

“Ah, Hoseok. You probably got to see the new girl running around today.”

“Yes, hello again. Elizabeth, right?” He said once he sat down and dug through his lunch box. “Sorry he had you running around, he is always late with his own research.” He glared at Namjoon.

“Hey, it’s not my fault.”

“Losers.” Yoongi said, he had kept quiet all this time you had forgotten he was there. “Who cares about mr. Kim, he looks like a stuck up douchebag.” His comment made you giggle.

“What’s so funny?” Both Hoseok and Namjoon asked you.

“Ahh.. nothing, just remembered something a friend said..”

The rest of your shift consisted on going back and forth from the lab to the reception to bring the secretary papers to give to mr. Kim. Yoongi had no choice but to follow you everywhere, he kept taking notes of whatever Namjoon and Hoseok explained to you which was a huge help and you felt grateful for having him around. You thought you’d give him a massage at home or something to thank him for helping you and not complaining too much.

“Ah, Elizabeth. I’ve been wanting to see you, please come in.” Mr. Kim said as soon as he saw you. Jimin gave you a curious look before he went back at classifying the documents he had in front of him.

“Yes?” You said when he signed you to sit down.

“There is a company party coming up and you have probably noticed that you’re the only girl here, I don’t want you to think we have something against women in our workplace or anything, it just happens no female seems to apply here.” He said. You weren’t sure where this was coming from, you honestly didn’t care as long as you were getting paid.

“Oh..”

“Another thing, what would you say to going to the party with me? It would be a lot of fun.” He said, for a moment he sounded hopeful but it was weird to you, you barely knew the guy.

“Uhm.. I-I guess..” you shrugged.

“Perfect! I’ll have Jimin set up your access codes and email before you leave today.”

“I’ll keep my eyes on him.” Yoongi glared at him, just before leaving he pushed the tower of papers mr. Kim had on his desk.

When you finally arrived home, you were the first one to plop down on the couch, Yoongi did the dishes like you had ordered him to do in the morning. You ended up falling asleep on the couch and didn’t wake up until you felt Yoongi shaking you by your shoulder gently.

“I made us dinner, come eat before it gets cold.” He said sweetly to you. “Are you really going to that party?” He asked you after you had sit down.

“Ehh.. I already said I was. I can’t really refuse things like that.”

“I don’t want you to go with him, he’s seems a little sketchy.”

“You’ll be there too, if he tries something, you’ll stop him right?”

“Of course! I wouldn’t leave you alone when you’re in danger, what kind of boyfriend would I be..” he sighed.

“So are we really putting the label on us?” You asked him before taking a bite of the potato pancakes he made.

“I would love to..”

“Hmm, why though..? Like, we’ve been friends since we can remember and you know, we have the issue that I’m the only one that can see you..”

“I know, I know! But I just feel like I can make you so happy, we know each other so well that we compliment each other. Does it really bother you that only you can see me?”

“Not particularly, I just wish we could go out on real dates and hold hands in public and be like those couples and such.. and not seem like I’m crazy for talking to myself.” You sighed. “It just sucks.”

“Is that the only reason you’re hesitant? You still love me right?”

“Of course I do, Yoongi I do love you and I’m grateful to know you.. it’s just hard.”

“It’s hard for me too, do you think I enjoyed watching when your parents tied you up and tried to exorcise you? Or when they medicated you when you didn’t need it? Or that I enjoyed when you had to deny my existence because you couldn’t physically take it anymore when your dad would hit you? Do you think for one second that I like being this way, I also wished I was “real” like you like to call it.”

“I’m sorry..”

“No, I’m sorry for being a burden to you.” He stood up and left you all alone in the kitchen.

You never saw any of it in his perspective, it is true that you were the one that suffered physically but he must have been suffering emotionally and mentally, all he could do was watch. He technically could have done something but if objects just started to move around by themselves, it would have made things worse for you. You took this moment to think and re-think, was it worth it? He has always been sensitive over his feelings towards you, although he didn’t hide them he always felt like you rejected him but in reality you were just trying to figure out ways to make him a real person. You never meant to hurt him, you felt you had shown him enough affection in the past decade plus some years.

You cleaned up the dishes and everything downstairs before going to the room you two shared, when you entered the room you saw him under the covers facing to the window.

“Yoongi..”

“Leave me alone.” You heard his voice crack, it indicated you he was crying.

“I can’t, we’re tied up together remember?” You laid down next to him and wrapped your arms around him. “I didn’t mean to hurt you, I’m sorry.”

“Whatever.” He said, you knew at this point that he was being difficult on purpose.

“Are you still mad?” You probed.

“Yes!”

“Alright, I was going to invite you to take a bath with me but-“

“Fine, I’m not mad at you!” He quickly turned on his other side to face you. “Let’s go take a bath, I’ll go run the water.” He said before getting off bed. “Bubble, warm bath, right?”

“Yep, let’s use the lavender fizz ball!”

It didn’t take long for Yoongi to set up everything, he even lit some candles in the bathroom. You two soaked in, he sat in first and you sat between his legs with your back on his chest, it was nice and relaxing. Of course it wasn’t the first time you and him had gotten this intimidate but it always caused you some butterflies in your stomach. He liked to wrap his arms around you and rest his hands on your stomach. He was always silent whenever he did this, it was a like a ritual for him.

“Ellie, give me a chance.” He whispered in your ear before nibbling on your earlobe.

“That tickles..” you heard him chuckle as he continued to nibble on your ear. “Okay, okay. Let’s give it a try.”

“You won’t regret it, I promise you that.”

That night you spent it in his arms, it wasn’t the first time you two had slept like this but this time it felt very different. Your heart beats were in sync; you could hear it, you could feel it. You were sure he could feel it too, after all you were connected somehow. He wasn’t asleep, he was just silent and relaxed; you felt his breathing on your neck and how he gently rubbed your back underneath your shirt.

The sound of your alarm resonated in the room, it woke you up right away- it was something you really disliked, being woken up too fast. Yoongi was fast asleep with his arms around you, the alarm didn’t even make him nudge. It only made you smile, seeing how innocent he looked when he slept; you pushed his fringe away from his face to have a better look.

“Good morning.” He said is a throaty voice before he pecked your lips.

“That’s all it took to wake you up?”

“I never went to sleep, I just pretend so you don’t worry.” He said, he finally let go of you so you could go get ready for work.

“Really? You don’t sleep at all?” You asked in the midst of getting dressed.

“No, I mean I could but I never really need to.”

“Can you zip me up?” You lift your hair and turned your back to him. “Then all these years, what did you do when I was sleeping?”

“I mostly watch you sleep, I sometimes just daydream, eat, and wander close by.”

“Huh.. alright.” It surprisingly didn’t bother you that he watched you sleep, there were many things that were creepy about his whole existence but this was nothing compared to it.

You two did your morning routine before leaving for work, just like the day before Yoongi held your hand all the way to work and helped you on your tasks. He was running around a little bit more than yesterday but he never complained, everytime he could, he’d peck your lips before running again. Today was a little different, mr. Kim was more present in the lab than yesterday; he was doing rounds and watching over what everyone was doing, especially you.

“You just started yesterday but you seem to be doing a lot better than those that were here before you.” He mused, it made you feel bad for Namjoon and Hoseok who were just across the table.

“T-thanks..” there was something about him that intimidated you, you didn’t dare look at him in the eyes.

“Come by my office before going on lunch.” He said in an authoritarian tone.

“What the fuck does he want now?!” Yoongi shouted, he was so close to just punch him right there.

When lunch time arrived, you took your lunch box from the fridge in the employee’s room and went right away to mr. Kim’s office. You knocked on the door before entering but was surprised as the door opened right away. He gave you a mischievous smile and signed you to follow him, you followed him without saying a word but you were starting to get irritated, you were really hungry and your lunch hour was almost over by the time you two reached the building he took you to.

“Lunch is on me.” He simply said.

“B-but- I thought-“ You were at loss of words, you noticed Yoongi’s expression changed; he was pissed, you could have swore you saw his iris change to a deep red color.

“Table for two.” Mr. Kim said to the host that came as soon as he saw the two of you entering the restaurant.

“I only have an hour to eat.. I don’t have time-“

“It’ll be an exception, let’s eat comfortably.” He said, he grabbed your wrist and made you follow him to the table the waiter chose for both of you.

“Mr. Kim.. I don’t want to be rude but you’re-“

“Sit down.” He ordered you. You froze, he spoke to you so harshly, he seemed already annoyed and you honestly didn’t want to lose your job after your first day so you did as you were told. “Let’s clarify something, I’m not inviting you to eat with me because I like you, I’m doing it because I have to. You see, you’re the first female employee that we have hired in a long time so there has been talk about me being gay, which I’m not. I need these pictures to circulate around so those mother fuckers can shut the fuck up and you’re going to help me with this; unless you want to go pack your stuff and leave your access card.”

“But that’s not fair! I didn’t sign up for this, what you are trying to do is illegal!”

“Nothing in life is fair. Look, to compensate I’ll triple your salary, you’ll get full life insurance, a guaranteed permanent and full time job. All you have to do is to pretend we are together for a while until all the stupid rumours stop, you’ll get to keep the conditions I’m talking about even after you’re done helping me, no expiry date.”

It took you a moment to process what he just offered, triple your salary.. that would mean you would make a solid 225$/hour, you’d get full health insurance, everything covered.. that wasn’t a bad offer at all, the only thing was.. Yoongi. He wasn’t happy about this, you could tell.

“Do it, you’d be stupid to pass an offer like this but have him give you a sort of contract and make him sign it.” Yoongi said, he didn’t show any kind of emotion when he said it, which confused you; you were sure he was going to break something or at least say something.

“So, what do you say?” Mr. Kim asked.

“You’ll have to make some sort of written contract about this, sign it and give it to me, with the exact same offer you just told me and I’ll do it.” You said. “And I will not have sex with you, I don’t care if it’s to prove your dick works or not.” You managed to say as your throat became dry.

“I wasn’t planning on doing that, don’t worry. You aren’t really my type but you were the least ugly out of the girls that applied.” He said, you saw how an evil smirk formed on the corner of his lips as he noticed he touched a nerve. “Sit down and pretend you’re happy with me, we will have paparazzis coming soon.”

“What? How- why?!”

“I had to start speculations about going on a date with someone.” He shrugged.

Not too long after the waiter came back to take the order, you noticed that quite an amount of people were standing outside the window you and Mr. Kim were sitting by were taking pictures of both of you. He nonchalantly waved at them and faked smile at you and them from time to time. You tried your best to look as if you were in love with him but his every movement disgusted you; if you could you would punch him in the throat and leave.

“Choose whatever you want, honey.” He said, you looked up at him and saw him wink, you figured he’d only say that because the waiter was there.

You tried to ignore the blinding flashlights of the cameras outside and tried your best to focus on him, to get back at him you chose the most expensive meal you could find in the menu, as well as the most expensive dessert on the menu. After you two were done eating, you noticed that Yoongi was gone, he couldn’t have gone too far away, it became physically painful when he moved too far away from you.

“Shall we get back to work?” He asked. You just nodded. “Actually, it’s already time to get back home, I didn’t see the time fly.”

He called a cab and took you home, walked you to the front door of the building and left right away with no other words. You didn’t care though, you were glad he was gone; you were worried about Yoongi, he left you all alone with him. When you entered your apartment, you were glad to find him laying down on the couch, he noticed your presence but didn’t greet you.

“Hey, why did you leave?” He didn’t answer you so you approached the couch and sat down next to him. “Are you going to ignore me? You told me to say yes to his offer.”

“And since when do you listen to me?! I didn’t know what I was thinking, I didn’t want you to lose your job!”

“Do you really think I want to do this? I dislike him just as much as you do but I can’t lose my job, I’ve worked hard to finally be able to work in a real lab.. I’m doing it so we can live a good life..”

“..I know, I’m sorry..”

“Where did you go?”

“Well.. Let’s just say he will either get a new car or pay a lot of money to repair it..”

“Awesome, you’re the best.” You giggled.

“I’m still upset about this, make me feel better.” He said in a pout, he was so childish.

“Physically or emotionally?” You decided to tease him instead.

“Both.” He smirked.

“Hmm, I’ll think about it.”

“Don’t you dare tease me.” He pushed you down on the couch and hovered over you. He buried his face in the crook of your neck and just stayed there.

“Are you sure? We can just cuddle or take a bath.”

“I’m sure, I miss your body, that’s all.” He leaned forward and kissed your lips. “I want to taste everything, it’s been such a long time.”

“It has.” You said, you weren’t exactly in the mood to have sex but you knew how he was feeling about this.

“Ellie.. I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“What is it?”

“Today.. you didn’t noticed when I left the restaurant right?” His question caught you off guard. “Please don’t lie to me. I know you didn’t notice; that’s what hurt me the most. What if one day I just disappear and you don’t notice until its too late? As far as we know, I’m just your imaginary friend, I was probably meant to disappear a long time ago.”

“If you were meant to disappear, why didn’t you? You stayed even after I was done doing tea parties, you stayed after I started high school.” You said. “If you were meant to leave, you would have done it a long time ago. I don’t want you to leave, ever.”

“I won’t, I promise.”


	2. Chapter 2

It was the day of the party Mr. Kim had forced you to go to with him, he had become so unbearable at work, watching your every move and asking you to come to his office to talk to you about the stupidest of things; things completely unrelated to work. You were surprised how Yoongi remained silent all the time Mr. Kim was around; you would have thought he would play pranks on him, like destroying his car; again, but he didn’t. Instead he remained by your side, held your hand and sometimes dozed off while Mr. Kim spoke. He went out of his way and bought you the dress and accessories you would be wearing to the party, he had them delivered to your apartment and let you go home earlier to get ready; he even hired hair and makeup stylist to show up at your house to doll you up, which you absolutely hated. He had forced himself in your life, he managed to get your number and contacted you at weird times during night and even called you at the break of dawn to go over the plan for the evening during the party.

“You will remain by myself, holding onto my arm. You will smile and nod and most importantly look happy and like you want to be there. My parents and brother will be there so you better be at your best behaviour.” He repeated for the 4th time in the past week.

“I heard you the first time you said it! Why are you so worried about this? Have you never had a girlfriend before?!” You finally snapped, you yelled so loud you woke Yoongi up from his afternoon nap.

“And none of your rotten attitude, clean up well. I will go pick you up at 8pm.” He said before hanging up.

“Ugh! He’s so annoying!” You yelled as if there were people around you to hear.

“Ellie.. please. I’m trying to sleep.” Yoongi mumbled from the living room, tossing around on the couch.

You sighed, you went sit next to Yoongi to help him get back to sleep. He had been working extra hard for you, he did a lot more than you when you were at work. He analyzed everything and gave you a very detailed summary while you worked on something else, he cleaned up after you so you could hit the deadlines Mr. Kim had been setting for you. He even cooked at night when you were too tired to get up from the couch and even force feed you before letting you go back to sleep. You brushed his bangs away from his face and looked at him long enough to notice the dark circles under his eyes and how paler he looked.

“Yoongi, are you okay? You look.. sick.” You said sweetly to him.

“I’m fine.. just tired. You should start to get ready.. that dumbass will be here shortly.” He groaned.

“Look at me.” You said to him, he looked paler than usual. “Come on, sit up.” With much effort, he finally sat up and looked at you. “Do you feel alright? Let me take your temperature..”

“No, I’m fine, really. Just go get ready, please. I’m just tired.”

“Stop being so stubborn, come with me. You’ve never been this pale and you’ve never been tired either.” You dragged him to the bathroom where you had your medicine, you searched for the thermometer and forced him to let you take his temperature. “You’re burning up! Yoongi!” You almost yelled after you saw it was over 38 degrees.

“I’m fine.. don’t worry..”

“Stop it! We have to bring it down, now. Take your clothes of and hop in the shower. It should help it cool down.” He had no choice but to obey you. He stripped down and got in the shower, he turned on the water but you saw him struggling to keep himself up. “Yoongi! Please be careful.”

“Shower with me, you still need to get ready.” He said, he leaned against the wall to avoid falling. “Besides.. I don’t think I’ll be able to stand up by myself.” He smirked.

He was right, you needed to get ready; you stripped down and hopped in the shower with him. He was really faint, he couldn’t keep his eyes open for too long yet, he still managed to help you shower quickly. He was very touchy and very affectionate despite his condition; he scrubbed your back and kissed you everywhere. You had the water running a little colder than usual and helped him shower, you were gentle when you washed his hair and back, he almost fainted on you. He picked himself up and just rested his head on your shoulder, letting the cool water fall on him for a while. It did help cool him down but his fever was still high, even after the shower he was getting worse. You managed to make him take the medicine you gave him and hoped they also worked on imaginary friends.

“I’ll just cancel, I can’t leave you like this.” You finally said when you laid him down after helping him get dressed.

“No, you can’t. He will fire you and we will be both in deep shit.”

“But.. You can’t come with me like this.. you’ll get worse.” You said to him.

“I’ll go. I’ll just dress well and bring medicine, alright? I won’t leave your side.”

You were about to argue but the bell rang, you looked at the time and saw how behind you were. You were supposed to be showered and dried off and wait for the stylists to arrive. You rushed to open the door in your bathrobe, you were shocked when you saw Mr. Kim at the doorstep, with the two stylists. He looked furious when he saw that you weren’t ready.

“I thought I told you to be ready when I came.”

“You said you’d be here at 8pm, it’s only 7pm.” You said.

“No matter, you just got off the shower? You aren’t even ready to get ready. Ugh, just do it for her.” He snapped his fingers, the two stylists dragged you to your room and stripped you down, one attacked your hair while the other was searching for the dress Mr. Kim had bought you. The dress was a beautiful chiffon blue dress, with a pleated silhouette and floor length; sleeveless with a deep v-neck and exposed back. It made you feel rather uncomfortable, it was certainly something you wouldn’t wear. After you were dressed, the stylists took you to the living room and sat you and started to do your hair and makeup. It took longer than you had hoped, it only made Mr. Kim really irritable.

“Are you almost done?! We’re going to be late!” He yelled from the couch, completely ignoring your transformation.

“I hope so. Are you girls almost done?” You asked the stylists.

“You should take more care of your skin or at least moisturize. I did what I could but I don’t do miracles.” The makeup artist said harshly.

“You have beautiful hair, you should take as much care as you do to your hair to your skin.” The hair stylist said as she applied the last touches to your hair. “She’s all done, so pretty.”

“Finally! Put this on.” He stood up and turned around and tossed you a ring. “Don’t get the wrong idea, I’m wearing a similar one. I need to show you off to my family and everyone there.” He took a second to look at you, from head to toe, until he nodded. “Let’s go.”

“You look beautiful, babe.” Yoongi said as he came downstairs. He was wearing warm clothes as he promised you he would. “Don’t forget to take the medicine, it would be weird if flying bottles started to appear.”

“Mr. Kim! Wait, I need to grab my purse.” You said to him.

“Make it quick.”

You took your time to gather your stuff in a purse that would go well with the dress, you put in your phone, Yoongi’s medicine and makeup for touch ups if needed. You then walked back downstairs where Mr. Kim was waiting for you alone, he must have told the stylists to leave while you were upstair. He met your gaze for a few seconds before looking away, he seemed.. shy? Not the same asshole he was being just minutes ago; you ignored it and told him to get out so you could lock the apartment before leaving. You made sure Yoongi was well covered before stepping out of the building and walking to his car, he didn’t even open the door for you, you miticuly opened the back door to “drop your purse” and let Yoongi in before sitting in the passenger seat.

Mr. Kim was quiet all the way there, he didn’t turn on the radio, he had the window of his side down, during this cold weather. All you could hear was Yoongi snoring in the backseat and the sounds of the car in the driveway, you also started to doze off in the boring and too long silence. You weren’t able to fully close your eyes when he decided to turn on his radio and blast music that woke you and Yoongi right up. You saw him hide a smirk in the corner of his lips after he realized he had woken you up so abruptly.

“You’re an asshole.” You finally broke the silence.

“Thank you. Why are you complimenting me?” He said.

“I’m not. You’re terrible, you get me involved in your personal life, ask me to pretend to be your girlfriend, to be happy with you but you don’t even have the least consideration about Yoon- me. I’m not feeling well to start with, I feel tired and sick and you don’t even cared to ask me if I was feeling alright when you barged in into my apartment. You drag me around like I’m some kind of puppet and I’m getting tired of it.” You snapped.

“You’re a pretty puppet tonight.” That’s all he said to you.

His comment made you get flustered but you tried to hide it the best that you could. Yoongi laid down in the backseat and tried to ignore Mr. Kim’s comments as much as he could until he finally snapped. He sat up and kicked his chair all the way to the venue where the party was, it made Mr.Kim cuss all the way there and nothing made you happier than seeing that arrogant bastard get annoyed at something he couldn’t have control over.

Mr. kim drove to the venues entrance, opened the door for you, surprisingly, and had you wrap your arm around his. Once he got out of that car he became the gentleman you knew he wasn’t, it was all an act. He fakely smiled to the cameras with you to his side, he even wrapped his arm around your hips and pulled you closer, he even dared to lean in and kiss your cheek so sweetly. Deep down you knew it was all an act, it was part of the deal you thought but you hated to admit that you actually liked how sweet he was being to you.

“Let me present you to my family.” He said once both of you went inside the venue. It was a huge ballroom, with ice sculptures, extremely fancy decorations, extremely expensive too, you didn’t dare to even get close to them.

“Do you really have to? Once you do that there really isn’t any going back.” He smacked his lips.

“I don’t want to but it’s the only way that they will leave me alone about being gay. It’s okay, it’s only for a while; I’ll find an excuse to dump you.”

“You’re not dumping me, I’m dumping you. I won’t let you have the satisfaction of doing that after all you’ll most likely put me through.” You said firmly.

“Whatever, I’ll let you have that. Because you will hate me either way about everything that will happen.” He sighed, he didn’t even look at you.

“What do you mean?”

“Oh! My darling!! It is so nice to see you! Come here, come hug your mom!” A woman, significantly shorter than Mr. Kim appeared out of nowhere.

“Oh mother, it’s so nice to see you.” Mr.Kim said, you were almost sure he didn’t mean that.

“Look at you! Still as hansome as ever!” She said so excitingly. “And who is this?” She turned her head and saw you were standing where Mr.Kim had left you with his arm still around your hips.

“Mother, I’d like to present you Elizabeth, she’s my girlfriend.” You felt your stomach drop when you heard those words, Yoongi who had been standing next to you the whole time cringed at the words.

“Oh wow, she’s beautiful; you’re beautiful. You’re the first girl he has ever presented to the family, it must be so serious between you two.” Despite her arrogant appearance, she was actually really sweet and every compliment that came out of her mouth was genuine.

“Thank you..” You didn’t know what else to say to her, his mother kept throwing compliment after compliment. Mr. Kim didn’t even try to stop his mom, he was enjoying watching you struggle and get flustered.

“Come with me, let’s meet the rest of the family.” She said to you and Mr. Kim.

“Ah, before doing that, I’d like to spend some time with her by myself, mother. I barely get to see her because of work.” Mr. Kim said.

“Fine, but make sure to let the whole family know about her so they can finally shut their mouths.” She said before leaving.

“Come with me.” He said to you before pulling you with him. “Before I show you to the rest of my family, I need to run this on with you. I’m going to say we are living together for the past year, and, you might have to come and live with me.” He said in a whisper after he dragged you all the way to a corner in the ballroom.

“What?! That wasn’t part of-“ he covered your mouth.

“Shh! Look, I’m not thrilled about this either but I’m just giving you a heads up that it might happen.” He moved his hands off your mouth slowly and got closer, a little too close. “Don’t move.” He hovered over you and got his face just a few inches away, his lips almost on yours; he waited a few seconds before leaning back.

“What was that about?” You asked, trying to get a hold of yourself and finding ways to calm down your heart.

“Part of my family was walking by, I needed them to think I was kissing you. Also, I need to get them curious, if I just suddenly say I’m dating someone they will suspect it’s a lie.”

During the whole party you remained to his side, you felt terrible for Yoongi, he kept following you around in silence, he ignored every comment Mr. Kim made. He seemed really weak, he had trouble breathing and keeping up with you. You excused yourself and drag Yoongi to the bathroom to take a better look at him. His fever a little higher than before you left home. You had him seat on the toilet seat as you searched in your purse for the medicine; he still had a few hours left before taking the next dosage.

“Don’t worry about me.. Let me just rest for a bit..” He panted. He knew you couldn’t talk, you were in the girls bathroom and anyone could come in at any time. “I saw a sofa earlier, I can sleep there while you go around meeting his family.”

“You say it like I’m actually enjoying this..” You whispered.

“That’s not what I meant.. I know you don’t want to be here and I don’t want you to be here but.. I guess it’s part of the deal. Look, I’ll be fine.. let me just sleep and come find me when the party is over. I’ll wake up and take my medicine, I promise.” You just sighed, you didn’t want to just drop him off somewhere in his condition.

“Once all of this is over, not only this party but you know what I mean, I’ll make sure to spend all my free time with you, alright?” He replied with a kiss on your lips.

“The sofa I saw was close to one of those rooms near the entrance, I’ll be there so you can’t miss me before leaving.” He said.

You had no choice but to agree with him, it was best if he was staying still and resting instead of following you around and getting worse. When you two stepped out of the bathroom Mr. Kim was waiting for you leaned against the wall.

“Who were you talking to?” He asked.

“No one?” You answered nervously.

“‘Once this is all over, not only this party but you know what I mean, I’ll make sure to spend all my freetime with you, alright?’ There was no one in the bathroom with you and no one came in.” He whined. “Who were you talking to?”

“Why do you care who I was talking to? I don’t owe you explanations.”

“Yes, you do. You’re my ‘girlfriend’, if anyone else would have heard you; the things they would be saying about you and me. Our deal would fail through right away and I’d have to fire you; we don’t want that, do we?” He whispered.

“You can’t fire me if your family finds out you’re lying, none of this is my problem. So what if they think you’re gay? There is nothing wrong with that!”

“I know there isn’t but it is extremely annoying and frustrating when your own family talks shit about you, when your own family looks down on you for something that they shouldn’t even care about. I’ve never dated anyone because I don’t feel that I need to, I dislike commitment, I dislike having to depend on someone emotionally to feel good about myself.”

“So you just like being free.” What he said made sense to you, no one really needs to date, most of the time they do because they like having someone and because they love that someone.

“You can go ahead and laugh.” He shrugged. “I don’t care anymore.”

“There’s nothing to laugh about, aren’t you going to show me your family?”

“Not until you tell me who you were talking to.” He insisted.

“I was talking to my imaginary friend, happy?” You knew that if you said that he wouldn’t believe you anyways.

“Right. Was it your boyfriend?”

“Why? Are you jealous?” Your comment made his ears turn red.

“O-of course not! Never mind then! I’ll present you my father and brother, come with me.” He reached his hand out to you, you sighed before taking it.

“You know, you ask me personal questions and to do all of this for you.. but I don’t know anything about you, besides being a rich asshole.” You said.

“I guess that’s true.. My name is-“

“Hey!! Brother!!” Someone shouted from the distance, you turned around and saw a young guy, around your age a tiny bit shorter than Mr. Kim and with silver hair running towards him.

“Ahh, Tae! It’s been such a long time! What happened to your hair?” He seemed genuinely happy to see this Tae guy.

“I dyed it obviously! I wanted to try something new.” He said cheerfully then looked at you. “Hmm? Who’s this? You brought a model with you?” He raised an eyebrow.

“She’s not a model, she’s my girlfriend.” He said as if it was obvious. “We’ve been together for almost a year now.”

“You never mentioned her to me, your own brother!” He took a closer look at you. “My name is Taehyung, I’m the youngest.” He smiled brightly. He seemed so genuine and nice; nothing like his brother.

“My name is Elizabeth.” You smiled back.

“Ahh, Ellie. That’s a pretty name.” He used the same nickname Yoongi Had given you. He almost sounded like him. “Why didn’t you tell me you were dating someone?” Taehyung said to Mr. Kim.

“Because I wanted to make sure it was serious.. Anyways, where’s father?”

“Oh.. mom didn’t tell you? He decided to stay home with.. You know..” he said rather uncomfortable.

“Really? He couldn’t leave the bedside just for a few hours for me? He knows today is an important day for me.. for the company..” It made you feel uncomfortable.

“Yeah.. he knows but suddenly it became worse.. He got a high fever.. it seems to be an infection on the IV he has plugged in him.. So he stayed.”

“How bad?” He asked. You weren’t sure you were following.

“Fever spiked to 38 degrees.. it went down for a little but it’s back up, he’s been given antibiotics and we are just waiting..”

“Damn.. Why wasn’t I told about this?”

“It just happened this morning.. and dad knew how important this was..” An awkward silence between them reigned for a few minutes. “But.. uhm, the doc said it’s nothing to worry about.. besides his fever his vitals are fine. You know, his heart rate goes up and down almost everyday but the doc said its as if he was running.. and you know, living.”

“Uhm.. I think I will let you guys talk in private.. this seems like a family matter..” You said to Mr. Kim.

“No-no, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be talking about this here, it was nice to meet you Ellie; I hope you can keep making my brother happy and that he makes you happy.” He said, it only made you feel guilty for lying to him even though you had just met him.

“She makes me happy.” Mr. Kim smiled at you, and for one split moment you couldn’t tell if it was a genuine smile.

“You still haven’t told me your name.” You whispered to him after his brother left to get some hors d’œuvres.

“Kiss me and I’ll tell you.” He mused.

“What?! No!”

“Then I won’t tell you.”

“That’s not fair, you never said that I had to do such things.” You huffed.

“Things change and may I remind you where we are. We can’t just kiss pretend while we’re here.”

“Tell me your name and then I will kiss you.”

“You’ll have to kiss me anyway, my grandfather has kept his eyes on us all night. Now, kiss me.” He leaned forward and pulled your body close to his, you tried to force yourself away from him. “I’ll increase your salary.” He said. “If this doesn’t convince him then it will all be for nothing, please.”

You let him pull you closer to him and you didn’t move when he slightly leaned down to you. Your lips were trembling just before he pressed his on yours. He kissed you slowly and gently, he was actually being a gentleman; nothing you would have expected from him. He places his hands on each side of your waist and continued to kiss you tenderly. You felt his hand travel up and down on your back which sent shivers down your spine.

“You must be cold, all of your back is exposed.” He said softly after parting from your lips.

“And who’s fault is that?” You said and he chuckled softly.

“Here, take it.” He removed his blazer and put it around your shoulders. “It should warm you up.” He flushed and looked away. “Ah, my grandpa is coming.” He said in a whisper.

“What’s your name?” You insisted.

“Seokjin, call me Jin; no, call me honey.” He winked at you.

“You had to go ahead and ruined it.” You said to yourself.

“There is nothing to ruin, unless you actually believe this is going to be real?” He mocked.

“Of course not! Only you would think it is.” You rolled your eyes and looked away to hide your flushed face.

“Stop teasing the poor girl Seokjin.” An older man said.

“Oh granddad, it’s good to see you!” He said cheerfully.

“Never mind me! Look at her! She’s perfect!” The old man almost yelled, he kept your eyes on you, eyeing you from head to toe. “Where did you find such beauty?”

“Ah granddad, you’ll make her uncomfortable.” He laughed. He pressed you against him once more. “This is my girlfriend, Elizabeth I’d like to present you my grandfather.”

“It’s nice to meet you, sir.” You reached your hand out for a handshake.

“No need to be so formal, girl. We’re basically family now.” He took a few steps forward and greeted you with a hug. “This makes me so happy, to finally see you dating and bringing a girl home!” He said and you two laughed nervously. “How about all the Kim family stays the night at my house? It’s been ages since all of you had come home.”

“S-sure grandpa that would be.. nice.” Jin said.

“Perfect, I’ll let your brother and parents know.” He said excitedly and walked away.

“What just happened.” You said after he was far away enough.

“I guess we’re staying over at my grandpas today.” He sighed.

“I can’t! I have to go home and take care of Yoon- I just can’t.”

“Yoon what? Who is this Yoon person you talk about?! If you have a secret boyfriend you have to tell me right away before anyone finds out.” He whispered.

“Yoongles.. my cat. He’s sick, I can’t leave him by himself for a night.” You swallowed the lump that was forming in your throat.

“I didn’t see a cat when I was there.” He said suspiciously.

“He was in my room trying to sleep.” It surprised you how easy it was to lie so fast.

“Well, I’ll just drive you home after this, I’ll let my grandad know.”

After that you met all of his family, his cousins, his aunts and uncles, they were all very welcoming and seemed to be what a happy family must be like; it made feel happy and at the same time sad. You didn’t get a loving family, you got a strict, stuck up and very formal family, you being an only child made it difficult for you; not only that but your very own parents made you go through hell because they thought you were crazy. They didn’t understand Yoongi’s existence and even after trying to present him to them, making things around them move they just decided a few exorcisms would do.

You closed yours eyes to forget about those memories, what you didn’t expect was for Jin to kiss you one more time before going to the front of the crowd to give a speech. You stared blankly at him, not really listening to whatever he was saying. Thinking about your family and comparing it to his changed your mood completely, you were tired and just wanted to go home and cuddle Yoongi and hope to forget about this night as well. As lovely as his family was, you knew deep down this wasn’t going to last and you knew that it will eventually be found out that it was all a lie.

It eventually got quiet, all you heard were murmurs around you, you looked around and saw that the light was on you and that everyone was looking at you. What did you miss? Why was everyone looking at you and why was the light on you?

“Honey, it’s okay please come here.” You heard Jin’s voice boom in the ballroom. He had his hand reached at to you from the center stage with such a beautiful smile on his face. You did as you were told and stood by his side not sure where to look. “As I was saying, this year will be when the company will make drastic changes, we are going to expand and most importantly, prosper.”

His speech didn’t make sense to you probably because you weren’t paying attention to what he was saying, you didn’t even understand why he asked you to stand besides him at the end of his speech but you didn’t care much, all you wanted was to go home. The rest of the party was a blur, you met some “important people”, business partners most likely and you also danced a little with Jin, slow danced. He was very.. sweet, you couldn’t find any other words to describe his behaviour with you, he let you keep his blazer on for the rest of the night and when it was finally time to go home, he went speak with his grandfather while you sat down and tried to look as miserable as possible so they thought you were sick.

“How was the party?” Yoongi sat up after feeling your presence so close to him.

“It was okay, I’m so tired.” You whispered.

“I bet, I saw you slow dancing with that buffoon. Anything interesting happened?” He said.

“No, he kissed me multiple times.” You confessed, there was no reason to keep that a secret and you hated to keep things from him.

“He what?! It’s on!” He stood up and started walking towards Jin.

“Stay and sit down!” You ordered. He didn’t have another choice but to do what you said. “Don’t do that today, I’m tired and I don’t want to have to deal with this any longer so please just sit and stay with me.”

“Fine..”

“Do you feel better? I’ll check your temperature when we get home.” You wanted to kiss him so badly and remove the taste of Jin off your mouth as fast as you could.

“I feel slightly better actually, better by the minute.” He shrugged. “Maybe it’s these pills you gave me, thank you babe.”

“Ready to go, honey?” Jin said as soon as he was close enough to where you were sitting.

“Yeah, let’s go.” You said mostly to Yoongi.

Jin drove you home, none of you spoke to each other after you two got in the car. You looked outside the window with the radio on, the only thing that could be heard was the noise of the wheels on the asphalt. He seemed like he wanted to say something but he closed his mouth before letting a sound escape.

“Umm.. Elizabeth why are you so quiet?” He finally broke the silence.

“I’m just tired.” You answered without looking st him.

“Why aren’t you looking at me then? Did I do something wrong?”

“No, it’s just.. I’m not entirely sure that I like what happened tonight, meeting your family, those moments where you just became too sweet, kissing.. I know we are pretending but.. I don’t want this to become an issue.” You said.

“An issue for you or me?”

“Me.” You confessed. “If you keep being like that with me it’ll only send me mixed signals and the last thing I want is to feel confused around you.”

“Why would you get confused? We both know none of this is real.”

“Then you felt absolutely nothing, not even a tiny pinch in your heart tonight?” Your question caught him off guard.

“No. I didn’t feel anything, just remind yourself that this is all fake and it will be over before we know it.” He said after minutes of silence.

“Okay, then it was just me. Forget I said anything.” You sighed.

He didn’t say anything else. He turned up the volume of the radio to drown the silence that you left in the car. He finally arrived to your building and dropped you off, as soon as you stepped into the building he drove away. Yoongi helped you walk to your apartment and helped you undress once you were in your room.

“All of this to not be worshipped.” Yoongi said as he helped you get out of your dress.

“What do you mean?”

“You basically looked like a greek goddess in this dress.” He said slowly. He stared at your bare breast and almost naked body. “You were only wearing your panties?”

“Yeah.. I guess. Can you pass me my pyjamas? My feet hurt so much.” He took another minute to look at you, at your body before turning to your clothes drawers

“Here.” He said softly. You took a look, he handed you one of the lace, short, see through, nightgowns he got (stole) from a sex shop a few years back.

“Really?” You exhaled.

“Yeah.. please. It’ll make me happy and feel better.” You could see his shaft hardening in his pants.

“Fine.” You threw it on. You had wore this a few times, your breasts were covered by the thick lace but it was the lower part of the dress that was see through and really short.

“It still looks good on you.” He said before licking his lips. He approached you and took you in his arms, he kissed you so hungrily and desperately. It didn’t take him long to move his hands down to your ass cheeks and giving them a gentle squeeze. You let out a quiet moan that allowed him to lift up the skirt of the dress and lower your underwear.

He picked you up and wrapped your legs around his waist, carried you to bed and let you down before hovering over you. He swiftly slidded down your panties and tossed across the room, he lowered the straps of the dress and lowered the top to reveal your breast. He licked each nipple before sucking on them, he vigorously sucked one while squeezing your other boob and nipple. With his other hand he rubbed your heated pussy to spread your juices all over it before sliding a finger in. He proceeded to kiss your neck roughly and then your lips and back to your boobs; he started to finger you faster each time reaching in deeper.

The sounds your wet cunt made echoed in the room, you were soaked and well too aroused. He held you down to prevent you to move as he fucked you with his finger; you couldn’t take it anymore, your body quivered violently as you came undone. He removed his finger from you and started to lower his pants and boxers, you took a quick glance at his rock hard shaft as it bounced up proudly oozing beads of pre cum. He spread it thoroughly on the head before shoving it inside you. The sudden invasion made you let out a very loud moan, he didn’t give you time to adjust he just started to thrust in and out rapidly.

The headboard of the bed frame started to repeatedly hit against the wall. He pushed your legs back and continued to rock his hips into you, the sound of the bed hitting against the wall, the sound the mattress springs and the sound of wet skin smacking against each other became deafening.

“Come on baby, ride me.” He rolled you over on him.

You straddled him, you leaned back on your hands for support before starting to move up and down on his shaft. He placed his hands on you shins, massaged them as he watched your pussy swallow his cock. You knew how much of a pervert he could be so you did it on purpose to ride him this way, you moved painfully slow to tease him; slowly taking all his length in and out.

If anything he loved when you teased him like that but he wasn’t going to admit it. He also loved making you cum before him, he always preferred rough raw sex when it came to relieve stress and whenever he wasn’t feeling well. He had lied to you that he was feeling better so you didn’t worry. He tried to remove from his mind what he had witnessed at the party, he saw you in Mr. Kim’s arms and how he kissed you many times, he also felt what you were feeling in the car on your way back. He was angry, really angry but he knew that you weren’t completely at fault. He did take his anger out on you, he wanted to fuck you until you had forgotten about Mr. Kim’s existence, and he did just that. He didn’t take your teasing that well, although he loved it, he wanted to be in charge and own you, at least for the night. He pulled you to him, dug his heels on the mattress, wrapped his arms around your waist and just started to thrust violently inside of you. He kept hitting that sweet spot of yours which only brought you closer to your orgasm.

“Don’t you dare cum yet.” He growled.

Both of you were soaked in sweat, you were breathing so fast that it started to make you dizzy. He finally let go of you but he kept thrusting just as vigorously as he was before, you were barely able to sit up when you felt his cock throb dangerously and his hips stutter to a sudden stop. You felt the warm, thick, sticky and familiar substance oozing out of your pussy, you leaned back and tried to catch your breath but it was in vain, Yoongi pulled you down towards him and rolled you to your side. You cuddled with him while you two caught your breath, you were almost falling asleep in his arms when you heard the door ring.

“Are you expecting anyone?” You asked Yoongi.

“Yeah, all my other imaginary friends are coming over.” He said sarcastically, you rolled your eyes.

“Who could it be? It’s past 1am.” You said as you looked at the clock hung on your wall. “I’ll just ignore it, hopefully they go away.” But they didn’t, they kept ringing the bell persistently, you sighed in defeat and got off from bed, you put on your underwear and fixed the nightgown before going downstairs and open the door. Mr. Kim was standing there looking uncomfortable from catching you wearing that short and see through dress. “What are you doing here? Do you know what time it is?!”

“I-I got medicine for your cat.. and you also have my blazer.. that has my house keys inside.” He mumbled before walking inside.

“Were you drinking?!” You asked as soon as you smelled the disgusting scent of alcohol on him.

“Just a little.. I drove all the way back here for your cat, cut me some slack.” He turned to face you.

“You drove here? Jin hasn’t anyone told you about drink and driving?! You could have gotten yourself killed!!”

“Shhh, stop yelling. Just give me my house keys and I’ll leave..”

“I can’t do that. Give me your car keys, now.” You said firmly. “I’m going to get you some blankets, stay here.”

You returned to the living room after gathering some thick blankets and pillows only to find Jin asleep on the couch. He looked so peaceful and not as much as an asshole but he reeked of alcohol. You lift his head gently and put a pillow under it and threw a blanket on him before going back to Yoongi. He was still in bed, unbothered by all of it, he just smiled at you.

“Ready for round 2?” He smirked.

“As much as I would like to, Mr. Kim is downstairs and he is the last person I want to hear me getting fucked.” You sighed as you got in bed, you placed the palm of your hand on his forehead. “You fever went down a little.” You smiled at him.

“Yeah..” He groaned as he laid on his side to wrap his arms around you. “You looked so, so beautiful tonight, so breathtaking.” He said in a whisper. “Come here.” He said as he pulled you closer for a kiss. “Get some sleep, I’ll keep an eye on him.”

“No, stay with me. Keep me warm and don’t let go of me.”

“Never.” He kissed your temple and watched you as you fell asleep.

The next morning when you woke up, you noticed that Yoongi wasn’t next to you. You remembered that Mr Kim was downstairs at the mercy of Yoongi. You quickly grabbed your bathrobe and rushed downstairs where you saw Mr. Kim drinking a glass of water on the couch, from the looks of it he was suffering from the worst hangover.

“Rise and shine.” He said in a husky voice.

“Did you just wake up?” You asked.

“Yeah, I kept getting stabbed by your couch. You should change it, I think the wires are coming out.” You looked at Yoongi who was standing next to him, he avoided your gaze.

“Yeah, I should change it.” You said flatly. “Are you alright? You knocked out flat yesterday night.”

“Just a terrible headache.” He groaned.

“I’ll make you soup, hold on.”

“You’re making him soup? He shouldn’t have crashed here! Who does he think he is?!” You heard Yoongi yell before you heard Mr. Kim yellas well.

“What the fuck?!” Mr. Kim yelled. “My head.”

“What’s going on?” You asked.

“It felt like I was just hit with a fucking hammer.” He whined, you looked at Yoongi as he was about to hit Mr. Kim again.

“O-oh, maybe it's the hangover. Go take a shower.. it should help.” You said. It took long to convince him it was okay to use your shower and to stay for breakfast.

Once you heard the shower running you went back to the living room to scold Yoongi whom was laying down on the couch with the tv on.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?! Why did you have to hit him??” You got in between the th and Yoongi.

“He had already done enough last night! Kissing you and touching you! He didn’t have to come to our home and crash here!” You felt your face flush as he said that.

“Do you think I don’t know? Or that I like him being here?! It’s called being polite and have a conscience! I couldn’t let him drive last night, he was so fucking wasted, do you think I’d be okay knowing if he had died because I didn’t stop him?!”

“I just think you are going out of your way to make him happy..” He pouted. “Go take care of him, at least let me watch tv in peace.”

“Go face the wall and reflect on your attitude.” You ordered him before turning off the tv. You saw him glare at you as he did what he was told. “And keep your mouth shut.”

You got started on the soup, why was Yoongi acting like that? It was uncalled for and all you were doing is being nice to Mr. Kim. Not like he had been nice to you but you weren’t going to stoop down on his level, instead you treated him nicely even after all the shit he had you do last night. You made him a few side dishes for the hangover soup and made sure he ate everything before giving him something for his headache.

“It was delicious, thank you.” Mr. Kim said. “Where’s your boyfriend?” He suddenly asked you.

“What are you talking about?”

“Don’t play dumb. I saw all the colognes and men products in your bathroom, as well as the condoms and I’m pretty sure they aren’t for you to use. Why didn’t you tell me you were already dating someone?”

“It’s.. complicated.. He knows about this, about what we are doing.” You said and he raised an eyebrow. “He was the one who told me to do this.”

“So he knows about last night? About the kisses?”

“Yes.”

“And he is okay with all of this?”

“No, he isn’t. He hates it but he cares about me keeping my job.. so I’m doing this for the money, I couldn’t care less about your family situation.” You said, you touched a nerve.

“Alright, where is my blazer? I have to go.”

“I’ll go get it for you.”

“Aren’t you getting ready for work?”

“You said I could have the day off today.” You replied nonchalantly. “And you said it was going to be paid.”

“Ah, yeah. I remember. Look, I don’t care about who you sleep with, just don’t get caught.”

“You don’t have to worry about that.” You replied before going upstairs to get his blazer. “It’s not like anyone can see him.” You said to yourself.

After Mr. Kim was gone, you let Yoongi off the hook. You started to do the dishes in silence when Yoongi joined you.

“I’m sorry.” He said as he started to dry off the plates.

“It’s okay.” You said softly.

Once you were done doing the dishes, you two sat in front of the tv and watched tv for hours, nothing special. It was awkward and awfully quiet, you were still a little taken aback from Yoongi’s reaction earlier, he had never acted like that and he had never raised his voice on you.

“I’m going out for a walk.” He stood up and walked around the couch and closed the door behind him.

It was already 10pm and Yoongi wasn’t back, you knew he didn’t wander that far away as you didn’t feel any sort of pain but you were still worried about him. In all your life, he has never been this angry, if he was angry, and he had never been away from you for this long either. You tried to wait for him as long as you could but it was just getting late and you needed to be up early for work tomorrow.

You fell asleep on the couch while waiting for him, you had left the door unlocked as you knew he never brought his set of keys with him. You were awaken by something that felt a little like sandpaper on your skin, when you opened one eye you saw a little fluff ball walking on you and then walking back to you. You opened both eyes and saw the cutest kitten licking your arm, you sat up thinking you were still in a dream.

The cat looked at you with its huge emerald eyes, it ran to you and started meowing. It was playful and you honestly couldn’t help but caress it.

“That moron got cat medicine.. so I thought that having an actual cat would make your lie more believable..” Yoongi said, he was standing as far away as possible from you. That is when you noticed you were in your bed and not on the couch anymore.

“Come here.” You said softly. You waited until he sat down on your bed. “Yoongi.. I know that you don’t like this, especially after we finally decided to officially be together..”

“Ellie, look. It’s true that I don’t like it but I can understand why you’re doing this.. I’ll behave from now on. I got you this cat to apologize for misbehaving..” he said as he rubbed the cats head. “It seems he can also see me.”

“Oh! That’s true. It keeps staring at you.”

“What will you name it?”

“I have no option but to call it Yoongles.” He looked at you. “I almost said your name at the party so I had to come up with that.”

“I guess it's fine. You should get more sleep, I’ll keep Yoongles company.” He said as he took the kitten in his arms.

“Goodnight.” You leaned forward and kissed his lips. “Get some rest too, we might have a lot to do at work.” You said before kissing his lips again.

“I love you.” He pressed his lips on yours again.

“I love you too, come sleep soon.”

Yoongi took Yoongles out of the room and into the living room. He laid down everything he got (stole) for the cat; a bed, a bowl for his food and water, a dozen of toys and three bags of cat food. He was just hoping that no one saw how a little trolly with a kitten was moving by itself and riding the elevator to your apartment.

“You can see me, can’t you?” He said to the cat whom was still looking at him. “I wish others could see me too so Ellie wouldn’t have such a hard time..” he patted the cats head. The cat started to purr and enjoy the attention it was getting from him. “Yoongles.. out of all names she had to give you a name similar to mine.”


	3. Chapter 3

Everyday Jin came to pick you up for work and take you back home, everyone at the lab feared whenever you were in the same room as them and despite the efforts you made to tell them it was okay to address you as any other employee, they still addressed you as someone higher than them. Even Namjoon and Hoseok couldn’t keep eye contact with you, they apologized for bad mouthing Mr. Kim in front of you. The only time you could relax and unwind was when you’d get home late at night and cuddle Yoongles and your beloved Yoongi. 

He was doing an incredible job holding it in while you were at work or when Jin would take you out to eat during lunch time. It didn’t stop you from feeling terrible for everything that was happening; Jin didn’t ask your permission to kiss you in public anymore and his kisses were becoming more and more familiar. 

“Are you going out after work?” Yoongi asked you as he helped you collect your stuff after your shift was over.

“No, I’m exhausted. I’ve been going out all week to ‘eat and walk around town’ when in reality it is just for show. After we ate he drove me around for a while and took me home.” You sighed.

“You almost sound disappointed.” He remarked.

“It’s not that, I’m just tired of it all.” 

“Let’s go home, I’ll help you relax.” Yoongi said as he approached you and hugged you tightly from behind. You two remained still for a while, just taking in each other’s touch. He kissed the back of your neck and then your cheek. 

“Ah there you are.” The door flew open, Mr. Kim entered the room with a bouquet of roses. “I was looking for you, my parents want to officially meet you, they arranged dinner at their house.”

“But.. you promised you’d give me the weekend to be alone.” You whined.

“Yeah, I know but this is important. Just a bit longer, then we’ll call it off and both be on our way.” 

Yoongi’s face expression was hard to read, you were almost sure he was about to punch him. Jin gave you the bouquet, held your hand and dragged you out of the employee room. He drove you back to your apartment so you could get changed and look presentable to “officially” meet his family. You decided on a summer dress and short heels, retouched your makeup and kept it light, curled your hair and wore the necklace Jin had given to you on the work party. 

“You look beautiful.” Yoongi said as he helped you get dressed.

“Thanks, I’m really sorry for tonight. I really wanted to spend time with you.”

“Its okay, we have the rest of the weekend right?”

You didn’t have the rest of the weekend, Jin’s parents house was outside of the city and up a mountain in a very luxurious villa. It took almost 4 hours to get there by car and as soon as you two arrived, Jin’s mom had already arranged to have a room prepared to stay in for the weekend. She had also arranged clothes for Jin and you, including a swimsuit and some very scandalous lingerie.

“I can’t wear these.” You said as soon you ‘settled down’ in the room you were going to share with Jin.

“Just wear one of my shirts.” He shrugged and you rolled your eyes at him. “Listen, I’m sorry I dragged you into this, I didn’t think they’d want us to stay for the weekend..”

“I’m almost certain you knew, you knew it took four hours to drive here, you knew that it’d be almost impossible to go back the same day.” You snapped. “I’m so tired of pretending, I’m so tired of all the lying, I just want my old life back.”

“El.. please don’t do this now. Let’s just get this over with.”

“Did he just give you a nickname?” Yoongi asked as he laid down on the bed.

“Just.. bare it a little longer.” 

There was a moment where you two just stared at each other until there was a soft knock on the door.

“I had the chef make your favourite dishes, dear.” Jin’s mom said as soon as she opened the door. “I was wondering if there was anything in particular that you liked?” She asked you.

“Uh..”

“She really like greasy burgers and fries.” Yoongi cackled.

“We happen to like the same food, mother.” Jin said.

“Oh! Isn’t that wonderful, you guys are truly meant for each other.” She hummed, she turned back on her heels and closed the door behind her.

“You do like the same food as me, to be honest.” Jin shrugged.

“I feel very uncomfortable here.” You said after a while. “It’s not the kind of set for me.”

“Come on, it’ll be fine.. I will try to make you as comfortable as possible, I promise. Besides you won’t be alone, my little brother is also coming.”

“Taehyung?” You said surprised, you liked him better than you liked the rest of his family. Well, the ones you met that night. 

“Yeah, he comes every weekend so it won’t so bad.”

It was terrible. Taehyung was stuck in traffic and wouldn’t make until after dinner, you finally met his father. A very serious, quiet and cold middle age man, he was cold towards Jin but rather gentle with you. There was also a weird tension in the air between Jin and his father, it made you more uncomfortable than you already were.

“So.. Jin told us you are a scientist, right?” His father asked you.

“Yes, I recently graduated from university.”

“That’s amazing!” His dad exclaimed. “So you two have been together for a year now, right?” 

“Yeah..”

“And how did you two meet?” He asked

“Father.. I already told-“

“I’m asking her.” He cut him off harshly.

“Well.. I was still in university but we had a project and I had to go to a lab research and I stumbled upon his company.. and that’s where we met..”

“So at work?” He raised an eyebrow, eyeing Jin.

“At work.” He confirmed, rather relieved.

“Hm, fair enough.” He said before taking a sip of his tea. “And you two are living together now?”

“Well.. kind of. She still has her apartment, but most of the time we sleep in the same place, either hers or mine.” Jin answered quickly.

“Yeah, we’re planning on moving together soon.” You added, you saw where this was going. This wasn’t meeting his parents, this was about catching Jin in a lie. You were tired of it, but you didn’t want it to end like this. You didn’t want Jin to be disowned or anything; you also felt bad that his own family was against him for no apparent reason.

“Really?” His dad asked you. “Any idea where?”

“We haven’t really started looking but I’d like a place that's close to work and close to downtown. Jin has been taking me to explore a lot of restaurants lately and I’ve honestly liked all of them.” You smiled at Jin.

“Y-yeah.” His face flushed. 

It was already night time. You managed to pull out such an incredible lie about how you and Jin were so in love and happy with each other, hopefully his parents were convinced. Taehyung got home really late, so he didn’t have part of the conversation, his parents excused themselves and went do their own thing while you and Jin and Yoongi were left alone in the living area. 

“Shall we go back to our room?” He asked as he stood up. You just shrugged and were ready to follow him but he grabbed your hand and held it with your fingers intertwined until you two were safely inside the room.

“Your dad is.. interesting.” You said as you let go of his hand and walked across the room and to the bed.

“Why did you tell them such lies? It will only make it harder to stop this. Living together? You do know that we might actually have to do that right?”

“Didn’t you want me to be convincing? I’m sure I was. Next time you can just say thank you.” You said rather annoyed.

“Thank you? You just made everything even more complicated! Why couldn’t you just keep your mouth shut?!” He yelled at you. “Can’t you see what you’ve done? Might as well just get fucking married.”

“Calm the fuck down! Who’s talking about marriage? This is going to help you out, you said that you didn’t want a relationship, that you don’t need a relationship. After we break up, you’ll be so fucking heart broken you won’t have to worry about getting in another relationship and they can leave you alone.”

“I-I didn’t think of that..”

“Obviously not, dumbass.” You huffed. 

“I’m sorry.” He said. “I-I’m gonna go take a shower.” He took his stuff and walked to the en-suite.

“Well damn, your first fake couple fight.” Yoongi said and he jumped on the bed.

“Don’t start.” You warned. “He really thinks I want this, can you believe him?” 

“Well, who wouldn’t want to be with you? I think you charmed his parents.” Yoongi tried to sound happy. “This is a nice place to live, it somehow feels familiar.”

“Familiar? I don’t think we’ve ever been to a place like this.” You said.

“Yeah I know but.. it feels oddly familiar to be here.” He shrugged. “I’m guessing you two are gonna sleep on the bed?”

“We don’t really have a choice.. will you stay with me tonight? I know you like wandering about when I’m sleeping but.. I just don’t want to be alone with him.”

“I’ll stay, I promise.” He crawled over and kissed your lips quickly. 

Half an hour later Jin finally came out of the bathroom with his hair still damp and his towel hanging out his shoulder, luckily he had pants on.

“Were you talking to someone?” 

“I was on the phone, are you done? I want to take a shower too.” You rolled to the other side of the bed, took some clothes and locked yourself in the bathroom with Yoongi.

“Well, hopefully he can’t hear us here.” He said as he back hugged you. 

When you finally came out of the bathroom, Jin was already laying down in bed. He was reading something on his tablet and didn’t even glance at you. You were wearing one of Jin’s shirt that just happened to cover your bum. It was still short and you felt very embarrassed. You rushed and got in bed, quickly got under the covers and turned off the lamp next to your night table. 

“Sleepy already?” Jin asked you as he put down his tablet. 

“Yep.” You replied as you got comfortable and scooted a little closer to Jin yo give Yoongi some space on the bed.

“Don’t get too close.” Jin said harshly. “This is just business.”

“Please, I don’t want anything with you.” 

 

* * *

 

The next day you woke up with Jin’s arms wrapped around you and with Yoongi missing. He promised he’d stay.. he wasn’t someone to go back on his word. You looked around the still dark room but couldn’t find him anywhere, you pushed Jin away from you and got out of bed. You checked the bathroom, balcony, closet and even the hallway but he wasn’t there. It worried you, you somehow felt very empty and anxious. 

“Something wrong?” You heard Jin’s voice coming from the bed.

“N-no. Nothing wrong.”

“Then get back in bed, it’s only four in the morning.” He groaned.

“You were hugging me, you know. Thought it was just business.” You mocked him as you walked back to bed.

“No, I wasn’t.”

“Yes, you were.”

“No, I was not.”

“Whatever, don’t touch me again.”

You woke up again a few hours later, with Jin’s arm wrapped around you once more, and with Yoongi still missing. You looked at the digital clock on the night table, only 7am. You were starting to feel really uneasy without Yoongi, you couldn’t feel him either which was by itself an empty and terrible feeling. You rolled in bed and face Jin. He was fast asleep, his lips slightly parted and his breathing slow and relaxed. He softly grunted before rolling on his back, finally releasing you from his grip.

“El?” He mumbled.

“Yeah?” 

“We’re being watched.” He whispered before rolling on top of you and kissed your lips, “So just act.”

You were so confused, he sat up so suddenly and straddled you, he massaged the sides of your legs so much it gave you goosebumps. He was being so rough with his touches, he unbuttoned your top buttons and attacked your neck. He slowed down, suddenly. For a moment, he stopped moving, a moment too long. That’s when you felt it, his dick hardening underneath you; you tried to not press against it but Jin kept you where you were sitting.

“J-just give me a moment.” He said rather embarrassed. 

“Alright.” You didn’t know what to do, he just hid his face on your chest. You wrapped your arms around his neck and just ran your fingers through his hair. 

“Elizabeth.” He said after a long while.

“Hm?”

“What have you done to me.” It wasn’t a question, it was more of an accusation.

“What do you mean? I haven’t done-“ He kissed you. It was gentle and sweet, if anything it felt like an actual meaningful kiss; nothing like you’ve experienced from him so far. 

“We need to talk once we get home.” He said softly. You were at loss of words, he parted from your lips and looked at you in the eyes.

“What?” You stared back. 

“Nothing.” He said after a long silence, he smiled and laid back down. “Are you gonna stay there or..?”

“You said I had to act..”

“Yeah, we’re being watched.” He said calmly, he placed his hands on your thighs and started to massage them.

“By whom?” You leaned forward, hovered a few inches close to his face.

“Probably my father. I don’t think he’s buying any of this, so we need to be more convincing.” He said, he tucked a stray strand of hair behind your ear and kisses your flushed skin softly.

“Why are you being like this?” You said after you started breathing again.

“Like what?”

“So.. confusing.. Sometimes I can’t tell if you mean what you do and say to me.. and sometimes you just come off as a jerk and just use me..”

“I have, haven’t I?” He said, his smile disappeared. “I’m sorry I’m making you feel like that.. I don’t want to make you feel like that anymore.. I know you have a boyfriend..”

“I don’t even know..” you said a little too loud making him look at you with confusion in his face. “I-I.. I’ve just been feeling weird since this morning.. when you told me to get back in bed..”

“Oh yeah, why were you up at that time?”

“Just.. a feeling was bothering me, still is. Hopefully nothing to worry about.”

“Hmm.. well let’s try to take your mind off of it?”

The day was packed with different activities. His mother has a huge greenhouse filled with all sorts of flowers and trees, and unluckily, she had asked both of you to help her with it. You found yourself removing thorn by thorn from her roses while Jin watered them. It was a tedious job but it did help keep your mind occupied. After that, Jin took you out on a walk on their enormous fields. He seemed happy for some reason and more attentive of you, which you thought was odd as it was only you and him. You walked until you reached a waterfall near the entrance of a forest, it was deep body of water.

“Should we go for a swim?” Jin asked.

“We didn’t bring our swimsuits..” you reminded.

“So?” He asked. He started to take off his clothes until he was wearing nothing but his underwear. “Aren’t you joining?” 

“No.. have you lost your mind? The water must be freezing cold..”

“Come on, we’re in the middle of Summer. It shouldn’t be too cold. Besides this would give us an excuse to not go back for a while.” He said as he dipped his big toe in the water. “Unless you want to go back and help mother with who knows what.”

“Fine, but don’t look.” You finally said. You didn’t want to go back and be in that stupid greenhouse for the rest of the day. You stripped down, only keeping your underwear on. 

Jin was already in the water and swimming to the waterfall. You dipped your toes in the water, he was right; the water wasn’t as cold as you thought it would be. You finally got in the water, it was so refreshing. You wondered where Yoongi was, you walked really far away from the house and didn’t feel any sort of pain.. Maybe he was around in the forest. 

“What’s on your mind?” Jin asked as he swam close to you. 

“I don’t really want to talk about it..” you said. 

“I think you should talk about it.. it might make you feel better.” He said sweetly to you.

“Well..” you started. “Remember that I told you I have a boyfriend?” He nodded. “He’s more than just a boyfriend. He’s my childhood friend, he’s my best friend and we have never really been apart.. and I haven’t heard from him since last night.”

“What is the longest time you two haven’t spoke?”

“Hmm.. just a few hours. We’ve always been together.. like, physically together. We have lived together since we were toddlers.. up until now and I can’t help but feel anxious without him around.”

“You really love him, don’t you?” He finally said.

“Yes, I do..” 

“I see.. uhm.. So there is no way at all, that you would ever pick me?”

“What? I- why-“

“Never mind..” he looked away from you. 

“Besides him, you’re the only constant thing in my life.” You said. “Look at me.” But he didn’t. “Jin.”

“What?” He finally looked at you.

“I think this is a conversation we should have, in the comfort of our own home and without too many eyes and ears on us.”

“Yeah.. until then.. you’ll still have to pretend.” He said. 

“Someone’s coming.” You said after a long, awkward silence. 

“Hm.. just Tae.” He said before he kissed you. “He really likes you; he is genuinely happy that we are together.”

“Is he the only one that believes you then?” You asked. “And why is your dad spying on us in your room?”

“Tae believes it. And my dad.. he’s just against me for many reasons.. everything I do or say; he always have to find something to bring me down.”

“So it’s just not him thinking you’re gay..?”

“I actually don’t think he even believes that.. I think he just made that up to turn my conservative family against me.. And it worked.”

“I don’t think all of them are.. They seemed thrilled to see you that night at the reunion..”

“That’s because you were there.. Because now that I brought a girl with me, they don’t really have a reason to still believe I’m gay; it’s not like they had a reason to believe I was to begin with.”

“Hello, hello lovebirds!” Tae yelled from the other side of the lake. “I brought some snacks and towels!”

“Towels?” You asked.

“I told him I’d take you to the lake, didn’t think he would bring towels. Come on, let’s go.” Jin whispered to you. 

Jin got out of the water first, took a few towels and covered you as soon as you got out of the water. The temperature was dropping as it became late in the afternoon. You had layers on layers of towels to keep you warm and to dry off your underwear before putting your clothes back on.

“So Ellie, I barely know anything about you. What do you do for a living? What do you like about Jin? How do you put up with him?” He asked playfully and Jin glared at him.

“I’m a scientist, I recently graduated and now I’m working at Jin’s company.” You paused. “I like how Jin can come off as someone really cold but he’s actually really warm and caring.” You said after a while. “It’s something that takes me by surprise from time to time.”

“He’s cold with you?” Taehyung glared at his brother.

“Sometimes.” You confessed.

“And she’s still with you, don’t take her for granted.” Taehyung warned Jin before eating another rice cake. 

“I don’t.. I don’t do it on purpose.” He said rather uncomfortable. “I’m realizing I should have been nicer to her, she’s done a lot for me. I’m sorry.” He looked at you. 

“It’s alright..” you said. You were taken aback by the sincerity you sensed in his words.

The three of you didn’t have much to say; once the food was gone and as the sun was setting down, you decided it was time to go back. You were strangely exhausted, worried and still a little anxious that Yoongi was missing; you and Jin were still soaked from swimming, so as soon as you got back to his family’s home, he ordered the maids to prepare you a warm bath.

You soaked in the bath for as long as you could, Jin would come from time to time to knock on the door to let you know dinner was ready and for other random things. You thought he was just checking up on you to make sure you hadn’t drown yourself. As soon as you were done, you wrapped yourself with a bathrobe and walked out of the bathroom. Jin was gone, thankfully. You started grabbing your clothes to change in the bathroom when something caught your attention, your phone had been sitting on the night table all this time; you were almost certain you hadn’t taken it out of your purse since you arrived. You grabbed it and took it with you to the bathroom.

You unlocked your phone and it opened on the notes app. 

 

> _Ellie, I think I might have found a way to become real.. it’s really crazy what I have just discovered, if I told you, you would never believe me so I’ve decided to show you instead. I have no idea if it will work, I sincerely hope it will.. I also don’t know if I’ll be coming back if it doesn’t work.. whatever the case may be, I want you to know that I have loved you, still love you and will always love you. Thank you for believing in me, for being able to see me, hear me, touch me. See you soon._

It has been almost a day since you last saw him, does this mean whatever he tried to do didn’t work and now he was gone for good? You felt your whole body turn cold then hot and then cold once more. The room was spinning and you started hyperventilating; you dropped your stuff and fell hard on your knees, it was getting difficult to breathe. You reached the doorknob and just managed to unlock it before you lost consciousness.

You woke up abruptly, Jin, Taehyung and his mother were sitting on the couch beside the bed. You were still at Jin’s parents and you were back in the room you were sharing with him. You saw an older man, sitting next to you preparing his stethoscope. He listened to your heart beat and then proceeded to take your pressure.

“My name is Dr. Lee, you lost consciousness in the bathroom. Do you remember your name?” He asked

“Elizabeth..” 

“Good, you seemed to have suffered from a panic attack that lead to your blood pressure to drop. Has this happened before?”

“No. This is the first time..”

“Hm, you’re not pregnant, right?”

“No.” You said quickly. “We.. we’re not trying.” You made eye contact with Jin, he smiled sweetly.

“Alright, take it easy and if you ever get fainting spells, I’d suggest going to the hospital.” He said. 

“Oh honey, we were so scared! Jin was livid, I’ve never seen him like that. I’m so glad he found you in time.” His mother said. “I’ll have the maids cook you something.” She said before exiting the room.

“Yeah, you had us worried. Mom thought for a second that you were pregnant. She used to tell me felt dizzy a lot when she was pregnant with me.” Taehyung said. “I’ll let you rest, see you tomorrow.”

“What happened?” You asked as soon as everyone left and it was just you and Jin.

“I don’t know, you tell me.” He sat beside you. “I came upstairs looking for you to go get dinner and noticed the bathroom door slightly open, when I got in I found you on the floor unconscious.”

“Oh..” you said. “I’m sorry.. I-“

“Don’t be sorry.. I’m glad you’re okay.” He scooted over and cupped your cheek with his hand. “You- you’re not pregnant, right?” 

“No.. I’m not.” You said. “You won’t have to worry about that.” 

“What do you mean?”

“There’s no one else in my life right now.” You finally said. 

“You broke up with him?”

“More like.. he just left.” You said after a while. “He thought it was best that way.” It wasn’t really a lie. Yoongi did leave without telling you about it before it was too late.

“Oh.. I’m sorry..” he said. 

“Yeah..” you gently pulled his hand away from your face and laid back. “Can we go home? Please?”

“Yes, we’ll leave tomorrow in the morning.”

That night Jin gave you more space, you two slept face away from each other and there was a big enough gap in between you and him. You didn’t really sleep much that night, the following day Jin woke up, showered and then woke you up before 6am. He had the maids pack some sandwiches and drinks for the road and just before 8am you were hitting the road.

All the way back home was quiet, only the faint music on the radio and the engine of the car was heard. You stared blankly outside until you felt Jin tug at your arm.

“Do you want to stop somewhere and-“

“No. I just want to go home.” You replied.

“Okay, and what will you do once you’re home? Lay down and sleep, cry? Remind yourself that he left?” He said rather aggressively. 

“Why are you getting mad at me?”

“It’s just frustrating seeing you like this because of some guy.”

“He’s just not-“

“Yeah, he’s your childhood friend, your best friend, the only person you could trust. I get it, but if he cared in the slightest about how this would make you feel, he would have talked to you before leaving.”

“It’s not easy to just forget about a relationship that has been going for two decades. You don’t understand, you can’t understand the type of bond we had.”

“Fine.” He replied after a while. He kept driving for a while longer before he pulled up near a park. “I’m going to get some air.” He said before getting out of the car. 

You saw him walking in circles outside until he just walked away. You lost sight of him, you didn’t understand why he was so upset. If anything, you were the one that got dumped, you were the one that was heartbroken not him. After almost forty five minutes of waiting, you decided to get out of the car and go find him. You walked around the park but you couldn't find him, you looked around you and saw across the street a little bar. Upon entering the bar, all eyes were on you. Mostly old men, and some mean looking old women. You nervously walked in and found Jin leaned over a table in the far corner of the bar, too drunk to function.

“You literally left less than an hour ago and you’re already this hammered? I didn’t think you would be this much of a lightweight.” you teased him as you sat down next to him.

“Leave me alone, this is your fault.” he blurbed out.

“How is any of this my fault? We were just on our way back home and you decided it was the best time to have a little breakdown.” you said harshly.

“Little breakdown? You’re breaking my heart every fucking second of the day. How can you not see that I’m trying my damn best to make you like me? At least just a little.” he looked up at you. His eyes and ears were red, he reeked of alcohol and his hands were shaking. 

“Jin…” You sighed. “It’s not that I don’t like you.. It just that the timing is incredibly bad.. Let’s just go home and we will talk about this when you’re sober, okay? Give me the car keys, you can’t drive like this, please.”

“So you do like me?” He sat up.

“I’m not sure how I feel about you. I want to figure it out but we both know that it’s going to take a while.” You said. “Let’s talk about this when you’re sober.”

You helped Jin back to the car and drove back to your apartment without too many stops. Jin became nauseous and had you stop the car so he could puke. He finally fell asleep after the 4th stop and let you drive in peace until you reached your apartment, once you got there, you helped him in. You felt somewhat bad for him, instead of dropping him on the couch, you let him sleep it off in your bed. You went to pick up Yoongles from your neighbor and came back. 

You were both happy and sad to see Yoongles again, it reminded you of Yoongi. Just thinking about him made your heart ache, was he ever going to come back? Was he gone for good? Was he ever there to begin with? Maybe your parents were right all along.. what if he was just part of your imagination? You shook those thoughts away and decided to trust him.. to wait for him. Yoongles seemed happy to come back but it also seemed to be looking around a little too much.

“Are you looking for daddy?” You asked the cat and it meowed at you. “He’s.. going to be gone for a while.. hopefully he will come back.” Yoongles meowed again after you kissed the top of its head. “Let’s get you some food.”

Serving Yoongles food turned into cleaning the whole apartment, doing laundry and even get started on a late lunch. When you were setting the table, you heard Jin stumble on his way downstairs. You hurried next to him to help him keep his balance and help him sit down.

“My head is about to fucking explode.” He groaned.

“You’re such a lightweight.” You teased him. “I’ll get you something, hold on.” 

“Wait.” He held onto your arm and pulled you back to him. “I’m sorry.. that you had to see that at the bar.” 

“Don’t worry about it.” You said. “Did you really mean what you said?”

“What exactly did I say?”

“That you like me.. and that I keep breaking your heart..”

“This is so embarrassing..” he took a deep breath before continuing. “Yes, I do like you. I was just upset that you were so down because of that guy. I don’t want to see you sad anymore.” He cupped your cheek. 

“I don’t want to.. but I can’t really help it, it’s a feeling of emptiness that’s going to stay there. Only time will make it less painful.” You said. “I-I don’t want to use you.”

“Use me?”

“As a rebound, I don’t want you to become that. I’ll keep pretending for you, I’ll do the best I can but please don’t go out of your way for me.” 

He remained silent for a moment too long, “I will make you mine.” He finally said. “I don’t care how long it will take, you will be mine.” 

You didn’t say anything, he was really stubborn. After he had taken something for his hangover and had eaten lunch, he decided to make himself at home and stayed until very late at night. He endured all the romantic comedies you would put on, he even had someone get ice cream and snacks that you could eat while you cried your eyes out. 

 

* * *

 

Several weeks, then months passed and Yoongi was still not back, it was safe to assume he was gone for good. The pain in your heart started to hurt less, you didn’t really have time to think about it; between work and going places with Jin every weekend and some days after work, you didn’t have time to feel sorry for yourself. You very much enjoyed Jin’s company; he turned out to be the biggest dork and super funny. 

It became a routine, work, going out with Jin, eat and sleep; with Jin. You didn’t feel weird about him sleeping over, he had become your friend despite everything that has happened because of him. When you were home with him, the atmosphere felt lively and warm. You even found it difficult to sleep when he wasn’t there. 

“Tonight you decide what we do.” He said as he got in the car one Friday afternoon after your shift. 

“Hmm, what about-“

“No, we’re not staying home tonight. Let’s go out, have some fun.”

“Fine.” You rolled your eyes. “How about we just go out for a drink, talk about life and stuff? We’ve been to way too many fancy restaurants, not that I don’t like them, they are great, I just want something different.” 

“Hmm, alright. I know a place, I used to go with some friends from college.” He said as he started the car and drove off. 

It was a terrible idea, both of you got so wasted you barely made it back home on foot. The bartender took Jin’s car keys and told him to come back and get them when he could drive. His apartment was the closest to the bar, the moment you got in, you found the closest couch and crashed on it. Jin let himself fall on the armchair in front of you. Regret creeping up on you, you looked up and just stared at him. He had his eyes closed, head leaned against the headboard of the armchair and on a very inviting position. 

Position? Why would you think about that? You could already feel the alcohol playing mind tricks. You couldn’t stop looking at him though, was he always this handsome? And so.. provocative? ‘Must be the alcohol’, you thought. You closed your eyes for a moment, when you opened them again you caught Jin looking at you. Your eyes locked for a moment too long, nor you or him dared to look away. He gave up and looked up and leaned back against the armchair. 

“Should I go there or you come here?” He asked.

You took a moment to think, it was going to happen, there was no denying it. “You come here.”

He dashed to you so fast that when he got on top of you the couch moved backwards. He kissed you hungrily, his hand explored your body underneath your shirt. He kissed your lips, neck and collarbone so desperately before he leaned back and started to unbutton his shirt. He helped you remove yours and let it fall on the floor, this time he kissed you sweetly, slowly and tenderly. You couldn’t stop, he couldn’t stop. 

“Before we go any further,” he panted between kisses, “I just want to make sure you’re okay with this.”

“Yes, don’t stop.” You replied eagerly.

He stripped you down and ate you with his eyes. He looked at you like a predator would his prey, you felt self conscious. He was the very first man, besides Yoongi, that you’d be having sex with. You tried to hide your breast with your forearms but he stopped you. He pushed your arms above your head, completely exposing you before he started to kiss your breasts. He gently kissed one at a time before he started sucking on your nipples. He swirled his tongue on them, making them hard before roughly sucking on them. He then lowered himself on you, letting go of your arms, leaving butterfly kisses along your stomach and thighs.

He carefully pushed your legs apart, you heard him gasp in awe before you felt his lips on your lower lips. He kissed your pussy tenderly before you felt his tongue pushing the lips apart. You got goosebumps at the sudden intrusion but you let him feast on you. He wrestled his tongue against your clit, sucked on it and licked on it once more, you were drunk on bliss; your back arched, your legs giving out until he came to a sudden stop. 

Jin unbuckled his pants and slid them down along with his boxers, his cock sprung up, hard and dripping. He spread the precum all over it first before grabbing you and pulling you towards him. He spread and pushed your legs back and positioned himself, before sliding in, he leaned and hovered over you; he looked into your eyes before kissing your lips tenderly. As he kissed you, he slowly slided his cock in, giving you the time to adjust to the size. 

Jin start up slow with long and deep thrusts. He picked up the pace rather fast it didn’t take him long to find and hit your sweet spot. Which each thrust a moan escaped your lips, he looked so incredibly hot on top of you and his cock inside you felt irresistibly good. With each moan that escaped your lips, he lightly spanked your ass. He looked so smug with that signature smirk on his lips, he watched as your breasts kept bouncing around. 

It didn’t take long before his thrusts became faster and faster, rough even. He laid on top of you, buried his face on the crook of your neck and kept rocking his hips against you. You weren’t sure if it was the alcohol but you were starting to sweat and so was he. Jin tried his best to remain as gentle as possible until the end but you felt too good wrapped around his cock. You rolled over on your stomach, upped your butt and spread your legs further, inviting him to reposition himself in you.

“You’re such a naughty girl.” He panted as he shoved his cock deep inside of you. You nearly screamed when you felt him coming in so suddenly. “Let’s see how you handle it.” You couldn’t see his face but you were almost certain he had that smirk plastered on his face.

Jin’s behaviour changed right away, he grabbed you by your hips and started to thrust into your pussy so fast you lost your balance and laid flat on the couch. He lifted your ass and continued thrusting, making you a moaning mess. The wet sounds you heard from the skin smacking against each other and the sensation of each slap your buttcheeks got were driving you crazy. Jin suddenly grabbed you by your arms and pulled you up and against his chest, he moved one hand down to your pussy, with his thumb he gently rubbed your clit. The sensation felt electrifying, your reaction to it made him rub it faster. You felt your knees give out however he didn't let you fall, Jin held on tight on your arm and move his hand from your clit to your hip. 

“Fuck.. Jin, I’m going to cum.” You moaned. 

He didn’t say anything, he let go of you and bent you over. His thrusts rougher than before, his slaps harder than before. The lewd sounds deafened you, you felt that familiar knot in your stomach before your body started spazzing. Your pussy clenched around his cock before you felt the orgasm hit you in waves. You let your body lay down after such intense climax, Jin finally pulled out and rubbed his cock against your ass cheeks. You heard him moan and grunt as he pumped his cock until you felt his coat of loads on your back, ass and thighs.

“Hold on..” he said before he darted out of the room. You were honestly too tired to even respond.

Your body was wrecked, Jin drained every ounce of energy out of you; you kinda liked it. Your eyes were closing when you felt his footsteps getting closer and closer to you. He gently rubbed your back, ass and thighs with a damp towel. 

“There..” he said before tossing the towel away and laying next to you. “Are you okay, angel?” He asked you sweetly. “I’m sorry if I hurt you, you just.. felt so fucking good.” He smiled. You remained quiet, just looking at him, was he always this handsome? “El?”

“I feel great.” You finally answered, he sighed in relief. 

“Good.” He scooted over and wrapped his arms around you, pulling you closer to him. You made yourself comfortable in his arms, you haven’t felt this happy ever since Yoongi disappeared.

“Jin?” you called his name, “I don’t think there is going back now.”

He smiled, “I don’t want to ever go back.”


End file.
